Diary of Pacifica Northwest
by Sapphire TearDrops
Summary: Ever wondered about Pacifica's life, joys, drama and most importantly, frustrations (Yep she has a lot of those)? Well, here's Pacifica's diary! (Failed attempts at being humorous, you have been warned.. )
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_**Finally something that's easy to identify with o.o When I want to write in the day, I have no ideas. When I want sleep, all the ideas come in *-* And in order to sleep, I'm just going to write this. This is practically going to be Pacifica's life, joys, drama and frustrations! But mostly frustrations. Cause who doesn't find that amusing? **

**Disclaimer: I own Gravity Falls (Someday, when my evil plan to distract the world with kittens takes place)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'll just say that you're COMPLETELY WORTHLESS to me! What twelve year old needs a diary? How old do they think I am? Ten?

Geez.

Anyways, this will be the last time anyone ever writes on you! Prepare to be thrown in the trash!

From, Pacifica

Okay fine. Scratch that out!

Because my dear mother believes I need to write out my frustrations (Which I do not have!), I'm stuck with you. Yes, you Mr. Diary. I was caught trying to throw you away. And now I'm stuck with you!

So why not tell you the story of my huge disappointment?

Well mom is making me write, so whatever.

It all began on this 'beautiful' weekend.

At breakfast, my parents had their usual boring morning talk while I just ate and ignored. Of course, until my mom banned me from going out with my friends! Why?

Oh you have a lot to pay for Mr. Diary.

You know what? You clearly do not need the respect I am giving you! After my disappointment!

Call me a drama queen! I still don't care.

(Admit it, you must be jealous of my riches!)

(Why am I arguing with a worthless book?)

Anyways, diary, when I controlled my anger and politely asked why, she said she had a surprise for me!

I admit, I was excited. I thought it could be a designer purse or maybe a yacht. Maybe not a yacht because I got one last week but still!

So I had to stay home and wait for my mom to come back from an 'urgent' meeting.

And guess what she came with? You! Ugh!

I was laying in bed, listening to music and reading a magazine when my mom came in, smiling. She sat down and talked about how I'm going through a stage in which I need to express my feelings. Since she's not around most of the time, she wanted me to able to express them.

After her little speech, she smiled and hugged me, claiming she was proud of having a daughter like me and handed me a book.

I thought it was a guide so I just took it. Opening the book, the pages were blank.

Mom then said it was a diary and left me doing a childish ten year old activity!

Ugh!

Why not have a yacht?

I only have two, it can't hurt to have another! Plus, I needed a new designer purse!

What kind of gift is a diary? Seriously, what kind? That's for dorks who need help expressing their feelings! And I DO NOT have any frustrations! Again, why does everyone think that?

So I got up, walked to the kitchen and threw you in the trash! Sadly, mom caught me and grabbed you. She then went on about how when she was my age, she always carried her diary and blah blah blah. (Even my mother annoys me...)

So I took you, and decided to write this good bye note.

Now, I know we barely met, but it's time to say good bye.

Forget that!

I won't write on you! Well, anymore! Consider this the last entry!

And I am no were near frustrated!

Geez...

From, Pacifica

* * *

**Well that was something. Anyways, please review!**

**P.S. There's an RWBY reference to volume two that I did by accident... (Please tell me someone found it...)**

**-Vanel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! As for DipperXPacifica, I'm not sure. Maybe, maybe... or just hints. I have an idea though.**

**I don't own Gravity Falls**

* * *

Dear (Worthless) diary,

Fine. You win. But I still hate you, okay? Just cause I'm writing, doesn't mean I agree with it. So to make it clear:

I don't have frustrations, I know how to deal with my feelings PERFECTLY. Also, How is writing in a diary going to help you express your feelings? At least get something that can reply!

Okay, at least you know your proper place.

Anyways, today was the last day of school! About time! Bad news, I have summer school. I guess I sort of failed math or something. Or was it science? I don't know. Probably both.

I mean geez, math lost me when it got involved with alphabets.

Question: Why did math get involved with alphabets in the first place?

So I got grounded by my parents, who were disappointed at me for failing. Not my fault I can't understand!

I can no longer get on my private jet, or my yacht. How boring...

Currently, I'm sitting on the carpet floor and writing. Well this day is boring!

Oh yeah! I heard something about visitors coming to Gravity Falls. Sadly, it turned out that they are related to Stanford Pines. Hate that guy!

Did I mention, everyone is pretty stupid?

Maybe not me but still...the police, not gonna even begin with them. It's fun for laughs though.

Did I mention the Northwest are the RICHEST family in Gravity Falls?

Well, I guess I should tell you about me if we're going to make this work.

I'm a rich, perfect, popular, no where near frustrated (Thank you very much mother) blonde who's the best in everything (Except science and math. Thank you very much school.) I have a lot of friends (I'm not lonely mother. I have a lot of friends. Stop asking) Well if two c-

Anyway, I have no Idea what to think of this Summer. It'll for sure be boring.

On the bright side, I won't meet a sweater obsessed freak that starts with an M.

Why did I think of that?

-Pacifica


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey...So yeah I know I posted one of these but...It's sorta necessary...Why?**

**I just don't feel it anymore.**

**I ADORE Gravity Falls and all, but I really, really don't know anymore. I don't feel like it at first, in which everything I thought about was Gravity Falls. I freaking adored EVERYTHING! Ya know, the mystery, the characters, and the twins! :3**

**ANDTHEFACTTHATIT'STHEONLYTHINGWORTHWATCHINGONDISNEYWELLNOWDISNEYXDIGUESS...**

**And no. I can't blame some no-episodes time. I can't do that...I just don't know. **

**So overtime, My interest grew on (Obviously) DUN DUN DUN...Nah. You guys know. *Offending WhiteRose fans is one of my favorite new things to do, BTW* I guess I really do like this show, but I can't really say I'm a loyal fan when I'm clearly not...Interested.**

**So yes. I'm freakin' sorry. Sorry with all my non-existent heart. Really, really sorry. I apologize. I REALLY AM!**

**(I haven't said this since annoying a WhiteRose Fan...Which I didn't say so...)**

**BUT, I will continue FOUR stories:**

**Sweet Madness**

**Meet me at Heaven**

**Judge Mabel**

**AND**

**Mabel Reacts**

**The rest? If you're interested, you could adopt them. OR just PM me. **

**Also, I'm thinking of Eccedentesiast. Not sure, though.**

**So again. I'm sorry. I really am.**

**-Sapphire TearDrops/GravityVanel14/Neo**


End file.
